I feel all better now Lady
by Scream us a lullaby
Summary: What exactly happened between Vancha and Evanna after Darren's death? Rated M for sex. Shameless smut.


**_A/N: Mature content. Contains sex._**  
**_This is for you Jasmin. I feel so dirty. Now it's your turn to feel dirty with me._**

* * *

The war of the scars had finally come to an end. Vancha felt a sombre mood settle uncomfortably upon the world he had fought so hard to keep in tact. There was no more Larten and there was certainly no more Darren. Whilst his people celebrated wholeheartedly and slapped his back he could only offer a shaky grin in response. He felt lost without the two worthy companions he had grown so close to. Larten had always been an old and true friend. A strong and noble vampire of good standing. Darren.. he was even more special, and regardless of the eerie feeling of impending doom Vancha felt throughout the struggle, the facade that one of them would be here to accompany him comforted him then, if only a little.

Now he had nothing.

It felt almost as if it was all for squat. What was the point in the clan being strong and lively again if two of its best vampires were dead? He reasoned it was just the deep crevice of loss and grief engraved in his heart, but he knew this was a permanent thing. He would always mourn their loss and he needed to know for certain that Darren's soul made it to paradise. He needed to know that that meddling fool Tiny wouldn't reincarnate him in to one of his stumpy, mindless disciples. He didn't want Darren leading an afterlife like that, no offense to Harkat, but Darren deserved so much better.

It was with this thought that he concluded a trip to Lady Evanna's would dissolve him of the unrelenting ache in his chest. She would know if Darren's soul made it to paradise, to run wild in a majestic wolfish form along with Larten and the vampire God's.

Thankfully he wasn't residing at vampire mountain or the journey would have been horrendously long. The princes had reinstated the 'no flitting' law now that the danger had passed and the treaty between Vampires and vampaneze stood strong once more.

He was on the outskirts of a small suburban area, he kept to the shadows of the trees so as to avoid human confrontation. Not many people would be impressed by his dirty exterior and poorly stitched together purple hides. Not that he cared about public opinion really, but he wanted as little time wasting as possible and he wasn't in the mood to be smacking heads together.

Vancha decided now was as good as time as any to be hitting flitting speed. He ran with his elbows in, he didn't want to knock them off of anything and took a deep breath before choosing a direction to flit in.

* * *

When he arrived at Lady Evanna's she already stood in front of her cave, affectionately watching the toads that crowded around her feet. The shrouded veil that kept the cave a secret was not placed and Vancha inquisitively stared ahead at her before making his way forward.

Lady Evanna stood to greet him with a small, knowing smile on her face. Her eyes held deep understanding and he immediately knew that she had been expecting him. She was wearing one of her more beautiful forms, long golden hair, a white gown with thin woven bracelets around her wrists. She wore no shoes as expected from the lady of the wilds but her nails were painted a pleasant shade of pink.

"Adapting to human customs, Lady?" Vancha inquired, a halfhearted smirk on his face.

"Oh Vancha." she cooed. "I'll have you know I was wearing these things long before humans discovered them."

Vancha scoffed making his way forward so as to greet her properly but she held out a hand to stop him. He gazed at her enquiringly, an eyebrow cocked.

"I need your word Vancha, that once you leave my home this air of gloom vanishes."

Vancha stared at her hard.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lady." he replied stiffly.

"Oh I think you do Vancha. Do not play games with me, I know you mourn Darren and Larten's deaths." she said. "But what I have to tell you will not serve in comforting you."

Vancha's blood froze at her words.

"They didn't make it, did they?" he croaked, swallowing thickly.

"You know Larten made it to paradise, I told you that when he was impaled on those stakes. He is very happy where he is."

"But Darren?" Vancha asked. "What about Darren?"

Evanna's eyes softened slightly and she stepped forward. "His soul did not make it to paradise."

Vancha groaned loudly.

"However," she continued. "Desmond is not a man that will leave his own son to wander the Earth aimlessly for eternity."

"He's no man at all." Vancha growled. Then he stopped, his already large eyes widening. "_Wait_, what did you say?"

"I said that Desmond will not leave his son to-"

"That monster was his father?" Vancha whispered. He could feel nausea stirring uncomfortably in his stomach now.

Evanna smiled lightly. "Well, figuratively.. yes."

Vancha gazed at her wearily. "I think I need to sit down."

"Then do come inside, but promise me first you'll snap back to your old character." she scolded. "It does not serve you well to be acting like this,"

"I'll try." Vancha grunted, already making his way in and plopping himself down on the hard floor, purposely avoiding the cushions that had already been laid out.

"Darren will be finding his way soon Vancha, so do not worry about him."

"I thought you said your words wouldn't comfort me, Lady?" Vancha smirked.

Evanna stroked the side of her face and Vancha couldn't help but fondly think of Larten and his dubious habit of stroking his scar.

"I think there's no harm in tweaking my words a bit." she responded smiling. "Anyhow, you will have more pressing things to deal with soon."

Vancha did not bother to ask her what she meant, he knew she wouldn't tell him anyway.

* * *

The majority of the night was spent sitting side by side recovering the good old times. She made a point to scold him more than once on his destructive battle against the huge ball of fiery gas situated millions of kilometers away. Vancha couldn't help but notice how peculiar her mood was, usually she would never allow anyone to eat or bring meat in to her cave but she had prepared an array of meats for him when they feasted. The behavior certainly wasn't her own.

He did not question her however, he pinned it down to her feeling slightly sad for Larten and Darren's deaths too.

It was when the conversation had turned evidently quiet, that she took one of his large hands in hers, rubbing it tenderly with her thumb. She gazed in to his eyes for a moment before moving forward and kissing him full on the lips.

He stared at her, his body rigid.

"Evanna?" he asked uncertainly.

"It's OK, Vancha." she replied "You have my full consent."

He continued to gaze at her confused by her words. Never before had she instigated anything remotely sexual. She made it painstakingly clear on more than one occasion, that she did not wish to mate with human, vampire or vampaneze. His brow knitted together in confusion.

"I don't understand." he admitted, cocking his head to the side to portray his confusion.

"I wish to mate now, Vancha." she confirmed almost shyly. His eyes grew wider at this abnormal behavior he wasn't used to.

"Wh-what? Are you sure?" he spluttered indignantly.

"Yes Vancha I'm sure. Now are you going to keep a woman waiting or get the Hell on with it." she growled.

He nodded smirking boyishly at her words.

"I don't disappoint, Lady." he revealed, casting her a cheeky wink.

"I should certainly hope not." she sniffed in reply.

* * *

Leaning forward he kissed her back, gently at first. He was unsure about this regardless of her consent. He half expected her to pull away and scold him for giving in. But she didn't, she kissed him back meaningfully instead and he savored every second when he felt her responding to him. Her lips were soft and he could feel the heat of desire that burnt behind her movements.

All rationality left his mind, he no longer thought about Darren or Larten and how much he missed them. For those precious moments, the hole in his heart had been filled in and he felt the comforting warmth reside through him. He knew this wasn't just his body's initial response to female company, he knew immediately this was Evanna's doing. She was casting a spell over him, both figuratively and literally. He didn't want it to ever end.

She nibbled at his bottom lip and he groaned in surprise. He initially thought she was a traditionalist, kiss, fuck and then go to sleep.

But no, she was taking her time and he was more than happy to abide by that. She traced warm kisses from the side of his mouth, downwards, capturing everything and he felt a warm tingling sensation being left in its wake. She finally reached his neck, kissing harder here and there and biting lightly on the tender flesh.

That was enough to drive him crazy. He grabbed her chin, pulling her face up and captured her lips this time with more yearning and need. He worked roughly with her, forcing her down on the make shift bed and cushions that laced the floor. She was trapped beneath his body and she ran a hand through his green hair in response, clenching it between her fists and tugging lightly. He groaned again, biting in to her neck and feeling blood well up in to his mouth, she let out a breathy moan in response. He had to be careful with her, he liked to play rough but he couldn't play too rough or he'd hurt her. The vampire in him reasoned to be gentle but the human in him lusted fiercely for her. He stared down at her unsure.

"It's okay Vancha. You won't hurt me."

He didn't respond to that, of course she knew what was on his mind. She always did.

Lapping at the blood and delighting in its salty taste he couldn't help but notice the tang of sweetness that was masked behind it. He'd ask her about that later, now clearly wasn't the time.

Vancha traced more fiery kisses down her neck until he reached her chest, from there he looked down, analyzing the situation and shrugged - tearing her white dress cleanly in half. He smirked satisfied when she lay almost bare beneath him.

"I liked that dress." she commented.

"You look better without it." he grunted, dipping his head down again.

He took in her form, she was perfect in every sense. It was almost as if she'd been anticipating these events tonight and had prepared wholeheartedly by molding herself in to the embodiment of beauty. Every curve was splendid, her skin was a creamy flawless colour that glistened remarkably under the low lighting the cave provided.

He tore off her bra this time. It was just an obstruction after all and he didn't really feel like trying to undo it. That's not to say that he couldn't however.

"Damn it Vancha stop tearing off my-" he silenced her with a rough searing kiss, and opened his mouth slightly asking for entrance. She nibbled cheekily at his lips, making it apparent she wasn't going to open her mouth so easily. He grinned against her, kissing her harder this time. His right hand travelled down her body, caressing her skin tenderly and she was almost surprised at how soft his hands were for a born warrior. He cupped one breast in his hand and gave it a rough squeeze making her automatically respond in a short gasp. His tongue darted in to her mouth instantly, taking pleasure in the victory against her. He moved against her in a synchronized dance, battling for dominance. She put up an admirable fight. She continued to moan lightly in to his mouth and went limp underneath him, realising she could not win out against him.

He lowered his head this time breaking contact with her and she mewed in disappointment at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry Lady, just lay back and enjoy." he reassured her with a chuckle.

She watched him from her position against the floor and saw how he confidently worked his way down, stopping at her breasts and licking the skin around them. Goosebumps rose up and she grabbed the cushion beneath her, balling it in to her fists for support.

He was teasing her, he wanted to see how long she could last before begging him. She felt that unfamiliar need building up deep in her abdomen but she held her tongue, determined not to give in.

He breathed lightly on her nipples and she felt the warmness tickle her adding to the perfect sensation that was already coursing throughout her. His hand ran lightly up her bare legs, caressing her inner thighs until he ran his hands back down her legs with assured stealth - pulling her underwear down with them.

This was it, she finally felt fully exposed to the world.

Making his way back up he began to suck at the skin on her breasts again, purposely avoided her nipples. She was at breaking point by this time, she needed him to get on with it. She wasn't used to all of this teasing.

"Vancha, please." she moaned lightly.

"Please what?" he asked, raising his head slightly with an arrogant smirk stuck on his face.

"If you don't get on with it I'll turn you in to a -." she suddenly threw her head backwards and arched her back letting out a loud, pleasure filled moan. She was thankful at that moment that she was able to cast silencing charms over her cave or passerby's would be able to hear everything.

Her right nipple was in his mouth now and he sucked on it lightly, rolling his tongue over it whilst caressing the other breast. She suddenly wondered why she had never bothered to mate with any one before, and quickly forgot her reasoning.

She whined beneath him and bucked her hips in response to his touches.

Tracing his hand back down her leg he stroked the warmth residing between her legs, making sure to rub circles in to her clit repeatedly. Her eyes shut and she let out one moan after another. He could feel her body tensing beneath him but before she came to the edge he withdrew his hand, smirking down at her. She opened one eye and was about to protest.

"Not yet, Lady." he whispered feverishly.

Tearing off his own purple animal hides he lay above her fully naked, not in the least bit embarrassed by his vulnerability. He was used to being like this in front of the females and males of the clan during his own trials of initiation. Her eyes grazed over his form and she smirked beneath him.

"Who knew you were so.. how do the humans say it? Built?"

"Something like that." Vancha winked whilst parting her legs.

He moved between them and grabbed her hand, allowing it to wrap around himself. She tightened her hold, moving her hand up and down slowly. He groaned in response, watching her reaction. She seemed oddly fascinated by him, and tilted her head to the side as she grasped the effect it was having on him.

He began to rub circles in to her clit again, but the pleasure was too much for her to handle and she lost her rhythm on him withdrawing her hand and letting it fall limply beside her. He withdrew his hand also, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to him. He hoovered over her and stared at her straight in the eyes.

"I suppose this is the part where I'm supposed to ask you if you're sure?" Vancha asked, trying to maintain a serious face. Evanna could see the amusement in his eyes immediately.

She rolled her eyes in response. "Just get on with it."

"As you wish." he responded, fake bowing from his position above her.

With that he pushed in to her slowly, guiding himself but stopped abruptly when he heard a loud noise resonate from her mouth mistaking it for pain.

"Keep going." she encouraged him, her breathing already short and labored.

He didn't need to be told twice. Pushing in deeper again until he was at his limit he began to move in and out of her slowly. He couldn't help but groan at the sensations he was feeling. He could feel the heat and the delicious tingling feeling growing strong already. He grunted when he felt her shift beneath him, giving him the perfect angle.

"Stay like that." he whispered.

He lowered his upper half down, his chest resting comfortably against her breasts and she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips whilst he continued moving in and out of her. She moaned against his shoulder, her hot breath tickling his skin, and her nails clawing roughly down his back in pure ecstasy.

The pain only intensified the pleasure, and he wasn't sure how long he could last if she carried on like that. Moving his hand under his body he began to rub circles in to her clit again. Her moans continued to intensify and in no time at all he felt her body stiffen beneath him until she shook violently, arching her body and clawing vigorously down his back until the point she drew blood.

Her breathing was labored as she tried to find some rationality after her orgasm, but she could still feel the warm tingling filling her body and she lay hypnotized and helpless beneath him. He was groaning now, determined to find his own release and pick up his pace. He was moving roughly now his vampiric powers aiding him. He would be most surprised if there was no bruising on her in the morning. He felt the pleasure reaching its peak and finally with a husky groan he came in to her, collapsing tiredly above her.

"You know lady." he said through gasps of air. "I oddly feel a whole lot better."


End file.
